Story of Shinku
by Night Angels Cry
Summary: This is the story of my OC character and the hardships of her life


A demon king was sitting on his throne talking to his councilman, lots of whispering was going on seems he has finally found a way to take over every world. He went off to search for his goal and then in a year he has found it and has made an angel fall in love with him and they produced a child. Soon as the angel found out she was pregnant she says she had to go back and be Queen of her world. She had asked the demon to come with her but he said he would not leave his kingdom so unfortunately they both went their separate ways. She was still excited for the fact she would still be having a child. Nine months later she gave birth to a beautiful girl with beautiful black hair which she thought was slightly odd but she didn't put much thought into it. She decided to name her Katia. She promised herself that she would love her daughter with every ounce of her heart. A few years have gone by now and Katia was now 3 the councilman would confront the queen worried that you may have given birth to Darkness and to remind her that if that is the case her daughter would have to die. The queen would tell them no worries she would not kill her daughter she was convinced that her daughter was born of the light just as the rest of the Angels.

When shinku was born up until 3 years old she basically stayed close to her mother but after that she started to explore the castle then More out in the courtyard until the very end until she hit the castle Gates. After she would have lunch he would feel as the guards and other people of the castle but still at her she had no idea why so one day she found a way outside of the castle Gates. When no one is looking she escaped and ran off looking for a place where she felt safe and nobody was watching and judging her. After probably in an hour of running she stumbled on this really nice waterfall with a cave behind it.

She checked out her surroundings noticing she was in a very secluded spot and she smiled and thought this is just perfect, she walked over to the edge of the waterfall staring at the Rushing Water go by but leaving a very small Gap that she assumed would lead her to a cave. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves because after all she was only three years old it's only logical that she would be a little scared that she would fall in. Shinku knew she was different somehow she just had that feeling.

slowly she grabbed onto the back of the wall and started to make her way behind it but the Rushing Water was so loud it was hurting her little ears as she let go of the wall with one of her hands and went to cover her ears she started to slip, she screamed that she started to fall but then she did the most logical thing and latched back on from a wall with a very tight grip saving her from completely falling in and probably drowning. She stood there clinging to the wall taking several deep breaths once she has calmed her nerves she continued on after about 10 minutes she made it to the end where it opened up to a nice-sized cave.

She peered inside and it was very dark but she notice for some reason she could see quite well she tilted her head to the side wondering why that was she figured she would ask her mother about it at some point. So she started to venture in deeper as she got to the back of the cave she saw the most peculiar thing and egg almost the same size as her she walked over next to it and slowly reached her hand and place it on it noticing how the egg immediately shook. She notice it felt kind of cold so she ran back out from behind the waterfall to go get some leaves and a couple of blankets. That took longer to sneak back into the castle and then sneak back out but she did manage it.

Even she had to realize her daughter's disappearances and odd behavior. She sighed looking out over the balcony praying that her daughter would not be taken away from her. Even she knew it would be when Katia turned 5 years old when they found out if she was born of Darkness or of light and that's when they would know of her fate.  
Talk to you has had a good life so far but today marks her fifth birthday the day her angel wings will appear she is very excited but also she feels as if she is different she shakes her head trying to rid herself of those thoughts.  
She has picked out a beautiful white dress to wear for her birthday she's smiling and she goes to get ready unknowingly that tonight Everything Will Change. In another part of the castle the queen sitting on her throne while Councilman are in front of her, telling all the they found the princess different an Outkast. Again the queen told them not to worry about anything, then they heard footsteps behind them and he turned and saw princess Katia and they all gasped because there still the princess and her beautiful white dress and the thing that stood out the most where the pitch black angel wings coming from her back. They started yelling for guards to come and restrain the princess. The queen immediately stood from her throne room and say what do not touch her.

The queen had tears running down her face after only 300 years ago she had lost her sister had to die because she was born of darkness and now her only daughter was going to have to suffer the same fate. Well no matter what anyone said she would not let any harm come to Katia the queen stood tall and walk down to see the front of her daughter however should we made it a few feet before there was yelling and screaming in the hallway she never would have imagined that they would be under an attack at this very moment! The palmeter footstep could be heard coming closer and closer the guards looked torn between protecting the castle for hurrying and killing the princess. The queen realizing the only way to save her daughter was to send her to her father's Kingdom to the Demon World so she started to chant in a fall of light started to Glow in her hand, Katia watched in shock unsure what to do within she stole the crystal and one of the sole powers of their world on a pedestal next to her mother she spread her Dark Wings include towards it grabbing it and linking her life force to it pushing it inside of her right next to her heart. Just then the doors of the throne room flew open and in came this terrifying looking man he cast a spell encasing everything and every person in an ice like Crystal. Before her mother was completely encased in the ice Crystal she released the spill putting her daughter in a bubble making her vanish sending her to her father where she thought.

She thought she would be safe with her father. Unknowing to her that it was the worst thing she could ever done for her daughter. Back in the angel Realm the whole world has been encased in Crystal putting everyone into a sleep the ones who have attacked looked at each other and said it seems she has gotten away we must search for her, Then they left.  
In a different world now Katia has appeared in the middle of a throne room staring at a man sitting on a room that she has never seen before she looked scared as she took in what the man looked like sitting there with black hair a beard and the odd thing that stuck out the most she noticed wolf ears and a tail. The Demon King stay there with the little girl and shock and wonder then he said in a deep voice who are you and what are you doing in my throne room

Katia slowly stood up and said my mother and our kingdom was attacked. An evil grin spread across his face then he said the Angels were attacked? Katia nodded saying yes, he then said I bet you were wondering who I am? Well I shall tell you I am your father and you are half demon. Katia looked shocked unaware of what she should say because her mother never talked about her father.


End file.
